


【AU】Storm/ 暴风雨 01

by Kathleen_719



Series: Storm [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 邪教教主锤X连环杀手基没什么用的设定。想写一个锤基因为暴风雨的关系，被困在一间酒店里的故事。当晚酒店发生了一单命案，原本他们与意外无关却因为受害者身份问题而被迫扯上千丝万缕的关系。渣逻辑推理，故事重点不在推断凶手是谁。





	【AU】Storm/ 暴风雨 01

Chapter One

21：56，室外暴雨倾盆，室内却连半点雨声也听不到。  
苏克瓦提大酒店二楼宴会厅。  
机身写有“宗教、信仰与神秘之谜”频道缩写的摄录机正对准舞台中央的原木高脚茶几和一左一右的两张沙发。摄影组身后的八十个观众座位也已满座。  
“宗教、信仰与神秘之谜”频道是众多收费有线频道之一。虽然年轻人栖身宗教之内却不太愿意为之买单，不过肯付费订阅有线频道的观众大多以中年或以上有钱有闲的群体为主，他们信仰坚定，因而“宗教、信仰与神秘之谜”频道的订阅数量还挺可观。  
“魅力”节目是该频道的皇牌栏目，核心当然是要展现宗教人士的魅力，不管他信仰的是传统三大宗教还是这些宗教的变调版，甚至自创教派，都无所谓。做这类节目一般都要出外勤，但是在酒店里做直播却是头一遭。  
  
*****  
直到节目开始的五小时前，安道尔导演才第一次见到今晚的直播采访对象。  
塔维尔教的教主索尔·奥丁森。  
就第一面，安道尔导演便对教主大人富有感染力的笑容生出喜悦之情来，随即心底隐隐有种想和对方亲近的冲动。导演先生本来一米八的个头不算矮，但在奥丁森先生面前却愣是有一种渺小的感觉。这位教主一头金发往后拢梳成偏分发型，抹了定型水应该服帖的头发却又垂下两缕刘海。原本这是种有点浪子风格的发型，然而配上教主仿若被文艺复兴时期名家下刀雕琢过的脸部线条，却不知为何有一种端正又折服人心的魅力。  
最突出的还要数索尔那双眼睛。该怎么形容这种蓝色呢？冬天的地中海蓝？孟加拉宝石蓝？还是挪威晴空蓝？好像没有一种人类已知的形容词或宝物可以准确形容教主的蓝眼睛。只要盯着这双带笑的眼睛看，即便对方要钱要命，都会甘心双手献上吧，更何况是上床这等……美事。  
是的，传闻中这位索尔·奥丁森教主先生利用花言巧语哄骗民众信仰并加入他所创立的塔维尔教，又利用教主的身份与女信徒发生不道德的关系后始乱终弃，导致不少女士受不住精神打击而选择结束生命。然而，她们自杀前都选择把财产捐献给教主大人，希望奥丁森先生可以继续宣扬教义。  
这些事情像破碎镜片的折射，五彩斑斓到令人炫目以致淹没真相。  
安道尔非常希望一窥塔维尔教和教主大人的真实。团队采访教徒，听到的是清一色的赞美；而来林谷市明察暗访过几次，除了拍摄过教徒捐款兴建的教堂外，也没有进一步的收获。既然旁敲侧击不可得，那么直接采访如何？  
想不到索尔·奥丁森教主竟然同意了！但要有一些条件。其中之一便是要在苏克瓦提大酒店接受采访，因为身为教主不能离开“神应允之地”。  
就是这么神神化化的才好！节目导演安达尔得知此答案后激动不已，认为这次真的找到个好素材。既然对象不肯来，那就由他们去林谷市咯！  
没问题的！  
  
****  
21:58。  
安道尔导演正跟女主持艾琳作最后确认。艾琳一边听指点一边点头作答应状，但是目光不自觉又飘到坐在隔壁穿西装的金发男人身上。后者似乎对目光非常敏感，虽然女主播的几次目光注视都不过短短几秒，但几乎全被男人捕捉到。  
俊美得甚至有点邪气的嘉宾微微一笑。见多识广的女主播竟然有点飘飘然起来！  
安道尔导演装作没注意到艾琳的忸怩之态。  
本来嘛，追慕美丽本就是人类的本能，人人如此，他又怎么能责备艾琳拜倒在教主大人的魅力之下呢。还有在场的那些观众，除了寥寥两三位是摄制组特别找来的“托”之外，竟然全都是金发男人的信徒，得知教主大人要接受访问后都自觉从附近州市赶过来支持。瞧他们看台上男人的眼神，说没有“慕美”因素在内，导演如论如何都不会信。  
  
21:59:56，直播倒计时。  
“欢迎收看‘魅力’节目。我是主持人艾琳。”  
职业性的笑容，程式化的开场白。  
直播开始。  
  
*****  
23:35分，苏克瓦提大酒店一楼大堂吧。  
直播在三十五分钟前便结束。  
当事人收拾整理又用了十分钟，之后才一起坐在大堂酒吧靠里面的这个不甚引人注目的角落里。  
艾琳以手托腮看着教主大人，妙目在昏暗的灯光下闪亮有神。姿势是女人看心仪男人的乖巧姿态，但眼神却是虔诚的教众看信仰导师的眼神。  
今晚一小时的采访，女主持已被索尔·奥丁森先生的思想折服。和她做节目以来接触过的那些徒有虚名的所谓自创宗教的“教主”不同，这位塔维尔教的教主可是拥有神学硕士学位的男人。  
“我是想读博士……事实上我已得到导师的推荐……对，就是位于马塞诸塞州的波士顿大学文化、宗教和世界事务研究所。不过在深造之前我想和社会和现实接触一下，看看我的理论和大众思维会碰撞出怎样的火花。”——索尔在采访中谈到关于自己理论来源时曾如此回答过。  
就艾琳看来，奥丁森先生无论思维之清晰还是理论之深度宽广度，都足以在大学里谋求教职开班授业。尤其是关于灵魂与死亡的哲学思辨这一点，更令有过死里逃生的经验的女主持小姐大为倾倒。直播结束后，意犹未尽的艾琳主动邀约，没想到奥丁森先生竟然一口答应了。于是才有了刚才那二十五分钟的思想交流。  
“那么身体的欲望呢？是灵魂所求抑或是情绪所控？”  
话锋一转，艾琳问出了这句暧昧的话。如果传言是真……不，不管传言如何，身为正常而风流的男人，面对漂亮女人在暧昧的酒吧夜晚提出这种问题，潜台词的挑逗之意该一清二楚吧？  
然而，索尔只是笑了一下，用温柔但坚定的语调回答道：  
“欢迎到塔维尔教堂探讨。全能全知的智慧天神，会赐予它虔诚的信徒一切问题的答案。”  
说罢，男人站起身来跟女主播道别。艾琳看着教主大人高大潇洒的背影仿似突然被神迹抛弃的羔羊，刚才和索尔谈笑风生时候的喜悦幻化成泡影只剩满心道不清说不明的失落，眼眶一红竟然有落泪的冲动。彷徨无助的神思只记得奥丁森先生的微笑……和塔维尔教堂。  
教堂！这是教主大人的指示呀！  
没有应允美丽的艾琳小姐的暗示，当然不是因为索尔·奥丁森先生是个正人君子。实际上，什么人可以第一面就上床什么人要先吸纳成最狂热的信徒才能一共“探讨”灵与欲问题，教主大人有自己的标准。  
艾琳小姐无疑属于后者。  
然而，最真实的原因却是因为教主大人早就知道信众今晚会献上“祭品”，并且他已经瞄到了坐在靠钢琴位置的那只羔羊。  
  
索尔·奥丁森喜欢黑发绿眸的对象，无论男女只要长相精致都是他那杯茶。  
关于这点，其实也跟他从小到大经常做的一个梦有关。  
梦里，在金碧辉煌的宫殿中或在繁花似锦的花园里，总有一双绿眼睛瞧着自己。  
这对绿眸开心时淡如沐浴月亮光芒的忘忧草，伤心时晶莹如最剔透的祖母绿宝石，狡猾时又如亚马逊丛林里最艳丽的黑斑蛇，忱挚时就像最壮阔的南太平洋碧波能荡漾灵魂。  
那双绿眸变幻莫测，索尔沉迷其中。  
迷恋的最终结果是奥丁森先生很希望能把梦中绿眸主人的模样画下来好开始寻找之旅——金发男人坚信梦中人一定已降临世间，这种信念之坚定就同他坚信自己乃天神转世如出一辙。  
然而醒来后脑海中只余模糊的空白。  
不自觉地，索尔在每一个遇到的绿眼睛身上寻找梦中的影子。  
信徒有的是察言观色的本领知道投教主大人所好。于是便隔三差五会有私底下被教徒戏称为“祭品”的黑发绿眸的美人儿被介绍到塔维尔教里来。有的人和索尔春宵一度后成为虔诚的信徒，有的人不再相见，只有少数幸运儿还能继续得到和教主大人欢爱的权利但没有人能维持下去。  
索尔阅人无数却都不能如愿寻到魂牵梦萦的幽绿眼睛。那些绿眸不是过于呆板没有深度平淡如白开水，就是只懂映照出狂热的情感，让绿色光芒让位其他色彩。  
不是，都不是。  
发觉不是自己所想寻找的人后，教主大人会毫不犹豫抽身离去，除非对方还有利用价值。  
得到过之后再失去是最痛苦的事情。  
与其眼睁睁看着心爱的男人又把热情和注意力转向别人，而自己徒留背影，那不如把爱和金钱留下结束生命吧。希望还能在教主大人心中留下一点思念。  
至于这是不是空痴想，那就不是香消玉殒的美人儿所能顾及的了。  
  
**  
“你相信神吗？”  
搭讪有很多开场白，但是索尔·奥丁森偏好这一句。不，毋宁说教主大人选择这一句。在欢爱之前先来一番关于灵魂、神、哲学三者关系的探讨能让索尔更兴奋。当然，这也是消除“祭品”紧张的有效法子。  
听到这个问题，正常人要么就耸肩以示否定要么点头表示肯定，眼睛无一例外会有神绪之变化。但是眼前人的反应索尔却第一次碰到。  
那双绿眸抬起时，眼神空洞，眼睛的主人好像仍神游天外，看向自己完全是听到声音后基于本能的反应罢了。空洞的绿眸映照出来的乃无波澜深潭般的死寂墨绿。索尔坐下来和男子对视，这情况下他也不能独自一人滔滔不绝说话吧，那是疯子所为。况且，就这么看着这双眼睛也不错？  
片刻之后，深潭泛起涟漪，男子眉头轻舒，有什么光芒开始在眼底点亮，把一汪深绿骤然变成金刚鹦鹉羽翼的那种华丽绿色。这状态好像神魂又回到躯体，思维重新运作。继而，光芒大盛，绿眸现时呈现出突然而至的愉悦，绿眸颜色更浅淡了一些，就像……就像沐浴月亮光芒的忘忧草！  
奥丁森先生盯着看得忘我，甚至有一瞬间连呼吸都被遗忘。  
找了那么久的人，会是你吗？  
  
“你相信神吗？”索尔压抑住加速的心跳，摆出最吸引人的微笑，又问了一遍。  
黑发绿眸的男子微微抿住嘴唇。  
没有回答，反而把一张房卡推到教主大人面前。他站起身来，迈步之前清冷的声音留下一串数字：  
“0904。”  
  
TBC


End file.
